To Begin From Where We Left It
by Kohinoor
Summary: A simple story of love, against all odds. What happens when the one who you love doesn't remember those lovely moments spent with her. Can you tell her? All you can do is watch her fall in love again with someone else, not you. Percabeth. Oneshot. Did you like it? Were there any errors? Review and let me know.


Hu Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction. one day this idea popped up into my mind and i started witting this. unlike the book or the movie none of the character possess any powers. 1 more thing Thalia and Annabeth are sisters.

DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the character though the plot is mine.

Moving on to the story...

 ** _This font will represent Percy's and thoughts_**

 _This font will represent Annabeth's thoughts_

In the hospital

Room 101

A pair of stormy grey eyes fluttered open. She gasped for air as she sat up. _It felt as if it had been in a nightmare but it seemed so real._

She was drawn into a hug.

"It's alright Annie, you are safe. Now that I am here, nothing is going to harm you."

 _Thank goodness it was just a nightmare. 'I was driving my car and then I met a car crash.'_

"Lie down my dear." She didn't want to move, staying in those warm arms made her feel safe and sound. _I clung to them._

"Lie down sweety your sis is here. Nothing can harm you now."comforted Thalia. She could feel her sister shivering. It seemed that it wasn't because of cold.

"Hello Miss Thalia."

"Hello, doctor."

"How are you feeling now?"questioned the doctor. Seeing her sister Annabeth didn't reply.

"Annie."called Thalia softly. No response.

"Annie" said Thalia. This time the blonde nodded.

"Look at me sweety."said Thalia while she raised her sister's head until her stormy eyes met her cyan ones. "I am here now, nothing can even touch you. You are safe now."said Thalia stressing on the last words. After which she hugged her sister harder, then rubbed her back in circles. The girl stopped shivering. But she clung on to her sister.

"How are you feeling now?" questioned the doctor

"Fine."said the blonde in and inaudible voice.

"Annabeth, what do you remember about your accident?"

" I umm.. I was driving back from office and I crashed into truck."

The doctor and Thalia both looked puzzled.

"What year is it dear?"

"Its 2013. Why?" She questioned.

"Take rest sweety. A word with you."said the doctor to Thalia.

Reluctant to leave her sister, she put her sister to sleep and she followed the doctor to a corner.

"Did she met with any accident three years prior?"questioned the doctor

"Yes" replied Thalia.

"That explains it."replied the doctor.

"She is suffering from amnesia. And she doesn't remember what all happened in these 3 years. They are wiped out of her memory."

"Chances of recovery."

"Hard to predict sometimes take a month or so but may even take years."

Room 102

A patient was removing all the equipment attached to him in a haste and a nurse stopping him from doing so.

"Sir please lie down. You can't leave the bed. Your condition doesn't allow it. Sir, please."requested the nurse.

The boy listened to nothing. After being free from the equipment he ran for the door.

"No, you cant not now."

"I want to see is she. Is she alright?"

"No"

He ducked and ran outside the room.

"ANNABETH"he shouted and his head hit the stretcher. Thick red fluid gushed out from the spot. He was taken to his bed.

Room 101

Commotion was heard in the corridor. The door flew open revealing nurse.

"Ma'am emergency in Room 102. You are needed to stitch the wound."

"I'll be there in a moment. Rest Annabeth." She replied while she was looking at Annabeth. She then rushed out to tend the other patient.

Room 102

While dressing the wound, the doctor noticed that the boy kept murmuring 'Annabeth'. Unable to hold her curiosity she asked.

"What happened? I mean the car crash."

"Doctor I was driving to the wedding hall when a car from the opposite side hit mine. I was saved but the other driver wasn't that lucky both of us were taken to this hospital. After that I want to know how the other driver Annabeth is she okay? Are her injuries sever?"

"How are you related to Annabeth?"she asked, While she was tending the wound.

"We are married. She is my wife."

"Well in that case she safe and is taking rest. She is fine physically." She said while checking her patient's records.

"Mentally?"

"For that I would have to talk to you in detail. See you in my office after an hour. Now that you know she is fine take rest. You too met with an accident today."

At the office...

"Hello Miss Grace, come have a seat. I'm expecting Percy to be here in a moment."

The door flung open to reveal Mr Jackson. "Come in."

"Annabeth is suffering from amnesia and she has forgotten everything that has happened to her in the past 3 years. In easy words I can say that, She doesn't remember the accident she met today morning with Percy's car. She has gone back in time and remembers the car accident she had met with a truck three years back. Before that she remembers everything."

"Why not tell her."snapped Percy

"I'm afraid we cant do that she will have to remember that on her own. She won't be able to handle the stress."

"All we can do is let her take her time to remember things."

"Percy as she doesn't remember the time she spent with you in those three years, you will have to make sure everything between you and her is like it was three years prior."

"Percy, you will have to act as if you don't know her, you will have to be like you were three years back. Just don't let anyone force her to remember things. Let her do things as she did three years prior."

"So be it." replied Percy.

The next day.

Room 101

"Annabeth, how are you feeling." asked the doctor.

"Much better doctor. Hi Sis." replied Annabeth as Thalia entered the room

"Annabeth I want you to listen to me carefully. Today is 30 July 2016 and not 2013." The doctor explained her, her condition. While those grey eyes just stared at the doctor in disbelief.

5 Days later.

Annabeth is back home. And there is an argument going on between Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth is in her room while Thalia is in the living room.

"Sweety, are you sure you want to go to work." asked Thalia.

"Yes Sis, we have gone through this conversation like 1,000 times today. I can't wait and sit at home for my memory to return." replied Annabeth.

"None of my pleas will work now, will they? After all you are a workaholic. And you have left with no option than leaving you to work." said Thalia.

When Annabeth came out of her room.

"You still have that favorite shirt of yours, Annie its 4 years old. Buy yourself a new one." commented Thalia.

"Then why not you, buy me a new one." With a smirk Annabeth continued "Looks like my sis I buying me a shirt today."

At the office. In the boss's {Mr. D} cabin.

"Annabeth, where have you been?"screamed the Mr. D

"Sir I met with an..."

"Whatever you are granted a leave for a week. No more holidays for a couple of months. Here I want you to handle this client." said Mr D after he shoved a file towards her. Annabeth pick up the file but doesn't move.

"What? What you waiting for? take the file and leave. And by the way Percy will explain and help you. You will also be joined by a new recruit. Off you go now."snapped Mr D.

Annabeth grabbed the file left.

 _Woah that went better than I expected. 'Why Percy Jackson?' As soon as I had met him three years ago I had grown a strange dislike towards him. And also for the matter of fact he literally hated me._

I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't see another guy coming toward me. Boom his cold coffee was all over us.

 _It was him. Percy_

"Hi, wise girl. Sorry damn it. I ruined your favorite shirt. You alright? Here take this" he offered her his handkerchief.

I blinked was he the same guy I had worked with three years ago. The person who used to snap me every time it was possible and passed sarcastic comments three years back was being nice to me. For a minute my brain wasn't able to register his comment.

 ** _I quickly covered my words_** " I mean Annabeth."

 ** _I saw her finally I knew she couldn't stay away from work for a long time that wasn't Annabeth's style. Today I finally got to see my girl. Then I saw her leave to clean herself. She looked so beautiful in her favorite_** ** _shirt and jeans that I just wanted to hold her in my arms. I can't , reminded myself. I have to behave like I did before. I sighed I was such an idiot back then who didn't see this angel._**

 ** _I picked up the file Annabeth dropped. She was supposed to work with me. I smiled. I went to clean myself up._**

 _How_ _did he know it was my favorite_ _shirt and since when did he start to notice me. Now the next question is who was the new recruit. I tried my best but my favorite_ _shirt was ruined. I just covered it with the scarf I carried. 'Back to work' I ordered myself._

I was scanning through my notes to get updated. When I heard a

"Hello"

I turned around to find a boy about my age or a year or two older. He had blonde hair and blue eyes that were glistening they looked very cute with the charming smile on his face.

"Hello" I replied.

"I'm looking for Annabeth Chase."

"That's me."

"Oh hi, I'm Luke. I think Mr D already informed you about the project we are supposed to work on."

"Yup, he did."

"Why don't you join me for a coffee where you can brief me up. Its already break time."said Luke while he checked his watch.

"Sure I'll be there in a minute."

I grabbed my notes.

 _Where was the file. Damn it! I dropped it when I bumped into Percy. I'll have to hurry._

I was passing through various desks when I saw , Percy's desk it was surprisingly clean and organised. _There hung a locket. It surprisingly seemed to call out for me._

I was starring at the desk when Grover cleared his throat.

"Hi, Grover."

"Hi Annie, Percy is always at the canteen during this hour. If you were looking for him."

 _How did he know I was looking for Percy?_

 _"_ Thanks _"_

There, she spotted him, he was eating his hamburger. Annabeth approached him.

Without looking up Percy said "Here have a seat." he had placed the file on the table. Annabeth sat down but instinctively searched for Luke. There, she found him. He passed her his charming smile. and went up to them.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Nope."replied Percy

"Here, Annie I brought you latté." said Luke.

Before Annabeth could react.

"She won't like it get her cappuccino with extra cream with a half spoon sugar only." blurted Percy.

"When did you know that? And since when am I Annie to you?"

 ** _Shit how could I forget I am nobody to her, but she meant everything to me. I searched for an answer._**

 ** _"_** You had a fight with the waiter about your coffee one day after that the whole office knows." I replied. ** _She didn't seem convinced but that was the best I could do. That was the surprisingly true and added to the fact I used to get it for her in the morning in the past three years._**

The days passed by smoothly. They all worked passionately. After a two weeks they started to get along. They were always seen together laughing, chatting and mostly working. They had become buddies. Luke and Percy started calling Annabeth , Annie and this time she didn't mind it.

One day, while returning home from office Annabeth was in such haste that I didn't notice her bags chain open and she slipped it on her shoulders. Something fell from the open chain. Suddenly Luke called out while Annabeth was leaving.

"Annie, this is yours."

He handed her a pair of earrings.

 _Those were the best pair of earrings_ _I had ever laid eyes on not too flashy and jazzy no to plain and placid just perfect. Just my type. I liked it. I loved them at first sight._

"They are beautiful, Luke."

"They are yours if you like them." He replied.

"I love these. Thanks Luke."I replied.

 ** _That bastard just handed back the earing to their rightful owner and she doesn't remember. It was hers the first time she had laid eyes on them. It was a gift to her when we went for shopping for the first time. I remember the first thing you said when you saw them 'not too flashy and jazzy nor too plain and placid just perfect. I love them._**

 ** _Oh Annabeth come back to me._**

After a week

 ** _On the way to office I saw white tulips. Annie likes them I bought it for her. Like I used to on every 20th day of the month it was the day I had asked her out for the first time. Memories made my eyes wet. I couldn't stop myself this time. I reached early and placed the flowers at her desk and went back to my cabin._**

 ** _I saw her entering the office. She went to her desk and was surprised as I had expected._**

 ** _Ohh Annie I really miss you._**

 ** _I went to her. I asked her timidly_** "Who sent these tulips?"

"Aren't they beautiful."she replied still staring at them.

"Yes surely."replied Percy. **_That why I bought them for you._**

"Not as beautiful as you are Annie."said Luke.

"I knew it would have to be you."said Annabeth.

 ** _She turned around with a bright smile and rushed towards me. I was waiting for her arms to engulf me but She ran past me to Luke and hugged him._**

"Thank you so much Luke I loved them."she rushed and gave him a hug.

 ** _I was crushed inside. I left the place in haste. I couldn't see her in anyone's arms. I wanted to get away from here anywhere, a place where I wouldn't have to see Annie in no one's arms but mine. I wanted to leave but my legs were jammed and stuck to the floor._**

 ** _After a few seconds when I caught my breath. I went to my desk. I just stared at my blank screen. I want to tell her everything but I am afraid of what it might do to her. So I held the locket tightly in my hand, it was a memory of me and her together . She had bought me this gift and since then it has a special place in my heart .The last time I tried to tell her how I felt about her three years ago, I nearly lost her in an accident. Then the next time I was to get married to her and on the wedding day we met an accident._**

 ** _Lord where ever you are I know you can hear me, help me out this one last time. Just make sure nothing happens to her I just cant loose her again. I am afraid that at least I am able to see her happy and cheerful. I am afraid that if I tell her I might not be able to see her only._**

 ** _That night I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling. Counting the sleepless nights as they passed by. Wondering what she might be doing if she hadn't forgotten and reliving the my precious days with her. I see her smile everyday. The Smile, and the happiness that it spread was infectious and addictive for which I had fallen for._**

 ** _I just reminisced my life, her life, our life. I knew that Luke had fallen for her. He'd always come up to me and ask about Annie's likes and dislikes. And I, like a good friend, gave all the information that he required. Seeing Annie talking and spending time with someone was a different thing and seeing her with someone who liked her was two different things._**

 ** _AND I SAW BOTH._**

 ** _I was determined to tell her everything. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I couldn't do anything. I decided to tell her._**

 ** _The next day I called her for a coffee. She reluctantly agreed. I wore the same shirt that Annie had brought me on the same day I had proposed her. I had kept it safe for another special day like today. I took the gift that she had given me 'A walk to remember' I left my place excitedly. I left my place with a new found joy and bright million dollar smile._**

 _What should I wear. I was in a dilemma I picked up a crop top and a worn out jeans. I wore the earings that Luke had given me. I drove to the place by 5:45 I was there. It was better to be early than late. I had to do an assignment , I would have to leave in an hour._

 _"Miss Annabeth" someone called out._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Maam please follow me." Said a waiter._

 _He led me through the staircase to the roof. There I saw a table on which a book and an envelope were placed. The book seemed to call out for me It seemed appealing and like I had used or read this book. I noticed that it had a book-mark in it. But first_

 _I opened the letter._

 _'To begin from where we left.'_

 _Love_

 _Percy._

 _I opened the book page number 36 and 37. I read the page. I noticed that my head was feeling heavier every moment as soon as I had seen the café. Then it was unbearable._

"Hello Annie." Said Percy.

 _I saw him. Percy wore a satin sea green shirt. He looked appealing. Then my headache had surpassed all its limits._

 ** _When she saw me she was surprised at this time everything seemed perfect and I was transported to a different time where only me and my Annie lived. Maybe she remembered everything. Maybe the doctor wasn't ... I forgot everything else and I lived this moment._**

 ** _Then my fairy-tale was shattered , she fainted. I rushed her to the hospital._**

 ** _I have been in the hospital for 2 hours and still she hasn't woken up. I mentally cursed myself for 10,000th time how could I be so selfish. Her medical conditions didn't allow any of this and I knew it and still I did it pushed her limits._**

Luke called up to check on Annabeth and then he came.

"Where is she? What happened to her? Is she okay?"

"She's asleep" I replied. Luke went and checked on Annie through the glass window. When he was convinced that she was asleep and there was nothing to worry about. He came and sat beside me.

"Dude you owe me an explanation."

"We went out for coffee and there she told me that her head felt heavy. I told her to that I could take her to the hospital but she refused. The pain increased and she fainted."

 ** _Not convincing one but it was partially true._**

 _Annabeth dreamt ._

 _"" Percy was wearing the same shirt._

 _"_ _It looks good on you and you can't say no."I said_

 _"_ _Your choices are the best. For example you choose me." Said Percy .I smiled._

 _"_ _Where to, now?"_

 _"_ _To the stars, my princess. But first let us fill our stomachs, my love, for the journey is a long one." I laughed_

 _On the roof a table was set for us. We were served my cappuccino and his latte. He gave me a book. And said_

 _"_ _Read it to me."_

 _Which I gladly did till the 36th page._

 _"_ _That's it for today."_

 _"_ _No, read it to me. Its interesting. If you won't do it now the okay, but I won't be reading this book until you do to me."_

 _I wasn't happy but still accepted._

 _"_ _Okay." I agreed""_

DREAM ENDS.

Then she stirred. Both Luke and Percy got on our feet but Luke pushed Percy out and went in to see Annabeth.

 ** _I wasn't sure what was I going to say to her so I stood where Luke had pushed me at the door. Luke rushed to her side helped her sit handed her water and took care of her. While I just stood at the door watching them both._**

 ** _Deep down my heart I had known this fact for all the time but didn't want to accept it._**

 ** _We were to be together like two banks of the river._**

 ** _With watery eyes I left._**

After a day Annabeth resumed her routine. She went to ask Percy what happened before she had blacked out. But he snubbed her.

 ** _Days passed by I snubbed her whenever she talked to me and I played professional all the time. I also became the observer of the new story, Of my Annie and Luke. It was hard but I got to see her smile, and hear her laugh. I had started drinking when Annabeth had hugged Luke. At first I only drank a glass but as the days passed and Luke and Annabeth's relationship had made me a heavy drinker._**

A week before Annabeth's birthday

Next day Luke went to meet Percy with a blue sundae and a few more blues sweets.

"Cut the crap. Just come to the point."

"Its Annabeth's birthday this Friday. So can you tell me something special about her. Like a song or the dance or her favorite author or book?"

"She likes Romantic songs and instrumental she likes it calm. She likes to read. She's a voracious reader. Get her a book but if its a series get her the whole one she doesn't like to wait in those matters. She like all genres but mostly reads thrill, mystery and only a few romantic ones. She loves ice creams especially Sundae. She likes Butterscotch it makes her feel happy. She loves to explore new places. She is into trekking and stuff. I think that it satisfies your question."

"Thanks man." said Luke.

Annabeth's birthday.

Mr. D's office.

"So tell me how's the new boy."

 ** _All he did was chat and flirt with my wife_**.

Percy replied by showing him some of his own projects as Luke's.

"Sir, he is fine and his knowledge is progressing day by day."

"Fine."

 ** _I left the office and went to see Annabeth to wish her birthday. There I saw_**

Luke came by Annabeth's side and said

"Annabeth I don't like your surname, Chase." with disgust.

 ** _I was angry but still days of seeing both of them together holding hand, hugging spending time together had trained me to control myself. I stood there. In the surroundings I saw a book series by Robin Cook. A bouquet of white lilies lay on Annabeth's table and a slow romantic song played._**

"What should I keep it then?" She angrily replied.

"Castellan"he replied with a sly smile.

After a moment she spoke. "Did you just propose to me?"

 ** _That was it. It had crossed all my boundaries of tolerance. I just left. To the only place that welcomed me the Bar. I drank and I drank. Then I saw her as she entered. She came right up to me._**

"Why do you do this to yourself? You haven't spoken to me for three months straight. You don't talk to anyone. Not even Grover for that matter. You have been late, been mean. You don't work with us. And today what got into you. You just left the office. Your job is at stake Percy."

"Go hell with my job. I'll find a new one."

"And repeat the same thing all over again."

"It wont be the same."

"Why is that so?"

"Cause there, I won't have to deal with you." replied Percy

"You are saying that it was me all this time. Percy."She said with tears in her eyes. "I had come here to share my happiness with you. You have a heart of stone. You just have to ruin everything." she sobbed. Percy wanted to hug her and tell her the truth but he struggled inside, he controlled himself to not. Then a hand held her. Luke led her out of the bar.

 _ **Forgive and forget me Annabeth.**_

 _After a month we decided to get married. Luke loved me and I loved him. It was a happily ever after that every girl dreamt of. Prince charming on his white horse who sweep his princess off her feet into his arms. It looked like it but I wasn't happy something felt missing. Something big and important to me. That something I couldn't make out. I kept this to myself; I didn't want Luke to be troubled by this petty things._

 _When I was dressed I saw myself in the full length mirror. I looked at my feet those sparkling wedges looked wonderful and perfect. My white gown looked like jt had been made if snow itself. The jewels I was adorned with were shimmering perfectly. The flowers I held, the man standing at the aisle was perfect. Only thing was my smile and my happiness it was fake. When I looked into my eyes which showed no signs of happiness and I went into them._

There was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Percy "Annabeth I wanted you to have was yours." with this he handed Annabeth the locket and left.

 _*Flashback*_

 _I stared at the earrings_ _that Percy just gave me they were the same as Luke had given to me._

 _"They reminded me of you."_

 _"Oh, Percy they are beautiful. Just perfect. These are the best pair of earings I have ever laid eyes on not too flashy and jazzy no to plain and placid just perfect. I love them. Thanks Seaweed brain"_

 _"Any thing for my Wise girl."_

 _Scene change..._

 _"It's Friday Seaweed brain where is my lily. Did you forget it? You never forget it, since past two months you haven't then. how come now?"_

 _"Turn around my princess." I turn to see. A lily on the table._

 _Scenechange..._

 _I see him again he and I on the phone and I'm complaining about Percy's behaviour at 3 in the morning._

 _I'm on shopping spree with Percy . I bought a locket for Percy and he gave me a ring._

 _I relived every sweet memory I had with Percy._

 _Next I saw Percy on one knee to ask my hand. And I said 'Yes'_

 _Next I saw myself standing in front of the mirror looking at myself in a wedding gown only my smile and happiness wasn't fake._

 _"Looking great Annie."_

 _I smiled "Thanks Grover"_

 _"So that's the smile he fell for."_

 _I blushed and smiled._

 _"Time to go." He said to me. It was the date of the my accident I was getting married the day I lost my memory._

"Time to go." Said Grover. Grover was to lead Annie to the aisle.

"Grover is this the first time I am walking through the aisle. Is this the first time I wore a wedding dress? Is this the first time I was proposed? "Asked Annabeth.

"Grover I know we haven't been good friends and stuff but I really want to know."

"Umm... First one's a yes and then all the answers are no."he replied.

"What do you mean... I ?"

With watery eyes Annabeth asked "Who was going to stand at the end of the aisle?"

"Percy." said Thalia as she entered into the room.

"Then why didn't he speak to me." asked Annabeth

"That's all I am allowed to speak. Point is He can't let you go. Staying hard to you was just his way to protect you. He wanted you to hate him so that he was never an option."said Grover.

"Annabeth, you ready? Yes what Grover said is true. Now its your choice. Listen to your inner voice."said Thalia.

On the edge of the open door stood Luke, he had come to talk to Annabeth.

The door creaked. Thalia went to open the door. She opened it but Luke had already left.

Thalia looked at her sister " its all your choice sweety. Annabeth, Grover will come to get you in 15 mins. Listen to your heart."

Thalia and Grover left Annabeth to her thoughts.

On reaching the aisle Annabeth walked emotionless and blindly. She regained her conscious when Grover clenched her arm tightly. Then she saw Percy sitting in the front row. She didn't look at her prince standing at the end of the aisle, she focused her gaze on Percy. Trying to memorize the day she had been by his side. Not even once did she glance at Luke. Luke noticed this.

He held Annie by her shoulders "What is it?"

Annabeth was startled but she faked a smile and looked straight at Percy.

"Annie not even once did you even look at the man who you are marrying. Neither are you smiling. I don't understand. What has gotten into you?"

"Once there was a girl, she had fallen for a boy. Both of them fell in love. She had found her prince charming. She and boy build a home and helped each other through the difficulties. One day the boy asked the girl to marry him which she gladly accepted. But this marriage wasn't accepted witch living on the towers of time. She kidnapped the girl and took her to her abode. The girl waited in the witch's abode for the boy but he never came. The girl was made to forgo and forget her boy. The boy never came. There she found another prince who helped her and loved her. She waited but he never came."said Annabeth mechanically. Her eyes were watery as she saw Percy get up and was about to leave.

"What happened to then?"asked Luke.

"I don't know."said Annabeth.

"Why didn't the boy rescue his girl? Did the boy truly love her?Percy?"questioned Annabeth.

Percy stopped at his place with his back towards Annabeth. He spoke "The boy loved his girl more than his life. He searched for the girl, he even found her and when he tried to call out to her the witch cursed him 'whenever he would tell the girl about him the girl will pay for it'. He still tried to tell her once but the girl had to pay for it. She was fell into a deep sleep. And Only when the prince had promised not to talk to the girl, was she awake."

"The boy never saw the girl again?"asked Annabeth

After a pause he said "The boy stayed by the girl's side in disguise. He never called out again. Only then was he able to watch the girl smile."

After this Annabeth closed her eyes to let the tears fall which she had held the tears back. On the other end of the aisle Percy also let his tears fall.

The witch was nothing but time. Annabeth was the girl and Percy was the boy. They had fallen in love but due to some issues Annabeth forgot all about it. And Percy never told her about it. The time when Annabeth was hospitalized Percy had tried to remind her about him. He knew it wasn't his love story .

Luke removed a diary from his pocket and wrote something on it and showed it to Annabeth. Then walked up to Percy and gave it to him.

Percy read

Luke had scratched out his name and replaced it with Percy.

"You not only let me but also helped flirt with your wife." said Luke.

Luke then held Percy by his hand and dragged him to the Annabeth.  
"Please continue." He requested the priest. He was about to leave when Percy stopped him.  
"Be my best man." He requested Luke making him stand by his side.

"I do." said Annabeth.  
"I do." said Percy.

" With the power within me i pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They finally got their happy ending.  
With this ends my first story.


End file.
